monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Portable 3rd
Furogi Swamp Herbivore |bosses = Jinouga Aoashira Bulldrome Diablos Rathian Barroth Uragaan Royal Ludroth Qurupeco Great Jaggi Great Baggi Gigginox Barioth Agnaktor Rathalos Tigrex Black Tigrex Nargacuga Dosufurogi Urukususu Sand Leviathan Volcano Armadillo }} =Info= Monster Hunter Portable 3rd (モンスターハンターポータブル3rd) is the working title of the next Monster Hunter game on the PSP. It's a new game so you won't be able to import your savegame from old games onto it. The game was 50% complete at the time of announcement. *It is set to be released in Japan on 1st of December. *The English version of the game will most likely be released 8 months after the Japanese version i.e. in August 2011. Areas *Areas from Monster Hunter 3: Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Tundra, Flooded Forest, and Volcano. *MH3 areas will have some changes. *Unlike MH3, the gathering points will be at fixed points rather than a random spawn. *There will be no underwater areas. *A new map called the Mountain Stream (渓流). MountainStream-map.png File:MountainStream.jpg File:MountainStream01.jpg File:MountainStream02.jpg File:MountainStream03.jpg Map Changes *Deserted Island: Underwater Areas removed (12, 11, half of 10). Camp now goes to Area 1. Area 8 accessible from Area 10 (by climbing?). All of Area 4 is shown. *Flooded Forest: Underwater areas still present, but they all appear to have dried out. The path from Area 4 to 6 isn't one-way anymore, and there is now a path between Areas 3 and 8 (seemingly the one used by monsters in MH Tri). There also appears to be three spots (pillars?) in Area 8. *Sandy Plains: The path from Area 11 to Area 7 isn't one-way anymore. *Tundra: The path from Area 3 to Area 5 isn't one-way anymore. Also, the caves (the one in Area 5 at least) seem to be "pre-lit"; no Torches would be needed. *Volcano: Seemingly no changes. Some areas also appear to be smaller or larger compared to the others, but it may be due to the fact that the maps were a little compressed to fit the PSP screen. Also, it is unknown whether the shortcuts from the base camps in Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Sandy Plains will remain, as two of the shortcuts are accessed by swimming. New-DesertedIsland.jpg|New Deserted Island Map map.png|New Flooded Forest Map Monsters Confirmed MHF3: Monster List *Confirmed MHFU monsters: Anteka, Bulldrome, Rathalos, Rathian, Diablos, Nargacuga and Tigrex. *Confirmed MH3 monsters: Bnahabra, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Qurupeco, Barroth, Gigginox, Agnaktor, Rathalos, Rathian, Royal Ludroth, Barioth, Uragaan, Diablos, Giggi, Altaroth, Delex , Rhenoplos, Jaggi, Jaggia. *New monsters include: **Gagua (Herbivore): An ostrich-like minion commonly found in the Mountain Stream **Aoashira (Pelagus): A blue bear monster with powerful arms **Jinouga (Fanged Wyvern): A thunder wolf wyvern who is quite agile and uses lightning to power itself up **Urukususu (Pelagus): A white rabbit-bear monster from the Tundra region who uses its belly to slide around **Dosufurogi (Bird Wyvern): Similar to the Great Jaggi, this alpha raptor uses poison stored in its neck sac. **Furogi and Furoginosu (Bird Wyvern): The Dosufurogi equivalents of Jaggi and Jaggia **Black Tigrex (Flying Wyvern): A Tigrex subspecies in the volcano with a greatly upgraded roar Unknown Poll Famitsu held a poll in their MHP3rd article about which previous monsters they'd like to see return to MHP3rd. Here are the results: Village *Game setting is "Yukumo Village" (ユクモ村), which has a very Traditional Japanese theme in the Fall/Autumn. *The chief of this village is a younger woman descendant of the Dragon Tribe (Wyverian). *A unisex spa facility replaces the Felyne Kitchen for pre-quest status boosts. Status boosts are preformed by using action commands. The switch from Armor to bathing clothes is seamless and requires no loading screen. More than one player can use the spa facility at the same time. Felyne Comrades will also be allowed to bath with you. Actions in the hot spring include Sitting Down, Back Float, Placing Toys, Holding Breath Underwater, Overhead Clap, Playful Splash, etc. *A large farm with new features (unspecified). *The felnye fighther will be in the village farm . Armors thumb|right|Yukumo starting armor * Will use the armor skill points system. Weapons * 12 weapons in total, including the Switch Axe from Monster Hunter 3. ** Great Sword, Long Sword, Sword & Shield, Dual Swords, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow. * No Bowgun customization. It is back to the Light and Heavy Bowguns only. * New attacks for most old weapons; Greatsword and Lance remain unchanged from Monster Hunter 3. * Gun Lance has changed significantly adding new attacks as seen in the trailer. The featured new attack where the hunter cocks the Gunlance, slashes downwards and fires seems to use up all the currently loaded shells at once, as in the trailer there are 3 simultaneously explosions in the attack. Felyne Comrades * Felyne Comrades return, along with new features similiar to ChaCha (MH3). Up to two Felyne Comrades can be taken into a quest at the same time to better simulate multiplayer. * Felyne armors can be customized in two parts: Helmet and Torso. They are seen wearing the armor of Rathalos, Rathian, Jaggi, Qurupeco, Barroth and Uragaan in the trailer. * Felyne weapons can either be Slash or Impact damage. Weapons can also be customized. * The creation of Felyne equipment will use monster parts, but will utilize a different system than previously seen before. * A health bar has been given to the Felyne Comrades. This bar is placed under its name, same as the health bar when in multiplayer. * Felyne comrades can now utilise Boomerangs and Bounce Bombs (see trailer). * New trailer shows two hunters fighting with two felynes. **Felyne data from Monster Hunter Diary: Felyne Village can be imported into MHP3rd and will also unlock a special armor. Other * There will be less content than Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, but more quests than MHF2. * There will be high emphasis on graphics and sound quality. * There is no data transfer, but you MIGHT be able to unlock bonuses by loading a MHFU/MHP2G save file. This has not been confirmed. * Players will be able to name their characters in Hiragana, Katakana and Kanji, which previous games did not allow. * Improved communication system in multiplayer (unspecified). * 4 player Ad-hoc Multiplayer is confirmed. * According to this Kotaku japanese blog, there will be infrastructure for "web play". **However, this contradicts other Japanese news sites and previous interviews and should be taken with a grain of salt until further confirmed by other sources. * The game will be sold at a price of 5800 Yen. * There will be a playable demo of MHP3 on the "Tokyo games show" (Sept.16 for Press, Sept.18 for public) with 3 Quests. **'Easy Difficulty:' Royal Ludroth in the Deserted Island. **'Average Difficulty': Aoashira in the Mountain Stream (it is an unstable environment so Jinouga may appear). **'Hard Difficulty:' Black Tigrex in the Volcano. *The TGS demo will also feature 2 "Felyne Comrades" for solo play, and a choice between all 12 available weapons. *A public demo will be available in October as a download from the Japanese PSN, although it will require a product code only MonHan Club members will have access to. =Links= Official Website: http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/P3rd/ Confirmation of production: http://uk.psp.ign.com/articles/957/957033p1.html VioletKIRA's post: http://forums.minegarde.com/index.php?s=8988ca718beadf71e7bf2cf74786ce39&act=ST&f=26&t=18825 Famitsu (Japanese): http://www.famitsu.com/game/news/1233034_1124.html Full Famitsu Interview (JP): http://www.famitsu.com/game/news/1232451_1124.html =Screenshots= file:dl_l01.png file:MHP3-villageelder.jpg file:YukumoVillage.jpg file:MHP3-blacksmith.jpg file:MHP3-hotspring.jpg file:MHP3-sshot01.jpg file:MHP3-sshot02.jpg file:MHP3-sshot03.jpg file:MHP3-sshot04.jpg file:MHP3-sshot05.jpg file:MHP3-sshot06.jpg file:MHP3-sshot07.jpg file:MHP3-sshot08.jpg file:MHP3-sshot09.jpg Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 1.jpg Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 2.jpg Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 3.jpg 142278769591.jpg Rathian (light bowgun).jpg Bulldrome (light bowgun).jpg Bulldrome (hunting horn 2).jpg Agnaktor (gunlance).jpg Tigrex (switch axe).jpg Royal ludroth (sword and shield).jpg Qurupeco (great sword).jpg Great jaggi (long sword).jpg Gigginox (switch axe).jpg Bulldrome (hunting horn).jpg Barioth (bow).jpg Qurupeco (dual blades).jpg Rathalos (lance).jpg Rathalos (lance 2).jpg Rathian (bow).jpg Gigginox (hammer).jpg =Trailer= Short Gameplay WPMsW8zoMXo_2tkWj6ezR8